Gate Of Memories
by AikouKurai
Summary: Memories are only pictures stored in the brain that can be ripped up. SasuSaku, T.


Name: Gate of Memories  
Rated: T  
Pairings: SasuSaku, GaaHina, NaruAya, DeiSai, TayuShika, OroKim, PeinKon, NejiHan, TenLee, & JiraTsu  
Sum: Memories are only pictures stored in the brain that can be ripped up. Sakura grew up in her childhood seeing a boy everyday. The gate that separates them will seal their separation forever. Sakura is back to where her childhood first started, can she work past her heart to remember why the boy back than was so important?  
Warning: AU, Violence, Mild Swearing, Crack Pairings  
Chapter 1  
The Boy Across the Gate

* * *

There was this little boy that seems to never exist, in presents of any human, but her. No one could tell what was behind them, those 12 acres of non lasting silver, fragile gates. If you held something dearest to you, you will throw it over the gate and the special possession to your heart would return the next day on the ground, neatly.

A murder said to have taken place there; it had been not too long ago. A little boy said to be the only survivor, but no one knew where he stood to this day. Did he do suicide? It was hard to tell, for no one have ever seen prove of this little boys existence. Till this one day, something happened.

No one can tell what was there, but behind the gates, small hands grasped the gate. It was a little boy; he had raven black hair and onyx eyes. He stalked there all day and night, striving to live. He wouldn't dare climb the gate from fear, he seem so innocent. His eyes held something worst, remorse. A few years into the past, he use to run along the gate, as if talking with someone, they believed it was just his imagination.

Than it happened, a killer approached his home. His mother, father, all kill right before his eyes, there was no evidence available, but the little boy knew, he knew everything of the tragic evidence, but dare to say nothing more. It was against his fear, and it had won.

People came to see if he was still there, but no more he was. He just seemingly disappeared, no one could find him. The gates were a guess, but no one would put enough effort into their own guts to go over the gates to the boy that lived there."Come on Sakura!"

A little girl with short pink hair that looked like bubble gum silky thread stood there, her hands folded together, fingers lacing each other as she bit her thumb. Her eyes were a piercing emerald, wide with glistening tears rapidly appearing and zipping down her cheeks.

"You little scary cat,"

A girl with purple hair in a long braid shove the innocent girl known as Sakura to the gates, a binging noise echoed off the gates. Sakura felt her heart sped up, her chest hurting as if someone was shredding her skin apart without need of effort and her stomach felt like it was drooping. She wore a long-sleeved pink shirt with a navy blue hoodie over it, and black shorts and she had bare feet.

"Ami, look at that little girl cry!"

Snorts came from Yuri, a girl with red long hair in two buns, braids hung below, looping. Ami and Yuri wore the same outfit, a purple tank top, brown mini-skirt, and purple flip flops with white dots. Ami nodded her head and they both kicked Sakura. Excitement thrilled out through their self being and they didn't hesitate to laugh and do it again.

A shriek came from Sakura's moth, she was so scared and alone, her parents were gone and her drunken father was no where. She was alone, all alone; no one was there for her.

"Ami, look, o-over there," shouted Yuri, pointing to the woods across the gate.

Ami eyes squinted and saw a body figure. "Yeah, a cute boy," Ami said. The boy turned his head, onyx eyes darting towards the two, they were as if daggers. "Ami, that is the boy that disappeared, we better get out of here," Yuri whispered. "Fine," Ami spat, she felt totally irritated with Yuri now, cute boy, in the woods, alone, hello, chance to get him over Sakura!

The boy stepped forth, and the girl's eyes widen, suddenly they remembered the tale. Turning, they scampered off without anymore words, but screams.

Emerald eyes watched as the bodies faded from afar into oblivion. Turning her head slowly, Sakura let out a shriek, there was a boy suddenly right there, his hands grasping the gate. His bangs lied over his head, shadowing his face, hiding among the dark away from her.

Her legs shook, she could run, but where to? Ami had brought her here saying she would like to become friends, than she was tricked and she had no clued what to do.

The boys grasp tightens and his eyes gleamed with hatred towards the area where the invaders had ran off to.

"…Go…"

Sakura's eyes widen, as she looked at the boy. i Did he just speak/i She had no clue what to do right now, except stare at the boy, he seemed to be at the least a year older none the less.

His face showed and he barked, "Go!"

Stumbling up, Sakura took a few steps back. "…Gomenasai!" "Just go," Sasuke growled. Feeling a thorn rip into her heart, tears poured and Sakura turned and ran.

XxX

Class bell rang and Sakura rested her head in her arms, tears twinkled in her glossy emerald eyes. Why did that boy yell at her to run? She went there with Ami and Yuri, she had no idea whatsoever. What was he even doing there to begin with? She saw no way to get in; did he climb over or something? If she could,. She will go there again, but where was it, that place? She owed him gratitude for getting the girls to leave her alone. Band aids were placed on her scrawny legs, and she had a few on her rosy red face.

"Is it true, that you saw him Ami?" Two girls asked, running over to Ami. Smiling like her innocent,, righteous-self, Ami spoke up to the girl with blonde hair, and brown hair saying, "Of course, he had raven black hair, onyx eyes, and he was the cutest in the world of boys I've ever seen!" "Why didn't he come with you," Tenten, the brown hair girl asked. Yuri stood up and pointed at Sakura.

The two heads turned and looked at Sakura. "Oh," Ino and Tenten said, they really had no liking to Sakura. She always got the teachers attentions, got away with everything, and seems innocent, but they call her the devil. Ami would be better off without her, but Ami tells them to pity the girl.

Lifting her head, emerald eyes starred at Ami. Ami put on a fake smile and waved to Sakura. A smile formed and Sakura got up and ran over, tripping over her feat.

"What a klutz," Ino whispered to Ami who nodded with a chuckle.

Sakura stumbled up and bowed, "Gomen!" She looked at the girls, and clutched onto the sleeve of her hoodie. "Omaesan, Ami-chan…Ino-chan…Yuri-chan…Tenten-chan," Sakura said. "What," Ino said, furrowing her eyebrows. "…About…yesterday, that boy…who was he…" Sakura said.

"He is not interested," Ami said, "I'm sorry, for an ugly duckling like you, you have no chance, so it should be no business, very sorry." Sakura nodded and repeated another apology and turned going back to her desk.

Class had started and Sakura silently read, while she thought to herself of the little boy. He seemed lonely; she didn't like seeing that in him. Maybe, with luck, she could see him again. It is all luck though, he may have gone home.

"Sakura," Iruka said walking over and sitting down beside Sakura. "You seem distracted, what is on your mind?" "What do you mean, I'm not distracted, just reading…sort of," Sakura said.

"It is lunch time," Iruka said.

Sakura smiled softly,, she felt she could trust Iruka, he was like the only guy she could ever see as her future parent. Biting down on her bottom lip, Sakura began by saying, "…Yesterday I went to the woods." It be best, if she told partly a white lie, Iruka would understand.

"The woods, what time, you shouldn't be out wondering alone," Iruka said. "Should I call your father about this, would that help?" "No," Sakura squeaked, and covered her mouth, before bringing her hands slowly down. "…It is a question…yesterday…behind the gates, was a little boy."

Iruka nodded and said, "I say you must be dreaming Sakura, it is quite natural."

"Iruka-sensei, I'm not dreaming, he had ravened black hair, and black eyes, and…and…you don't believe me, do you Iruka-sensei," Sakura said. "I'm afraid I don't, just let this madness go, ok Sakura?"

Sakura trembled fingers clutched her arm this time, tighter than when Ami grabbed her. "R-right," Sakura said nodding. She stood up and walked out. Why didn't anyone believe, she felt devastated that no one would believe her and that they say whether or not what is true or a lie.

She had to see him! Guilt was running throughout her veins, tears crumbled out from her as her legs gave in and she fell to the concrete. Why was she so devoted to this boy? What did others know that she didn't? Why did he hate her? Sakura's eyes widen, she had no idea that she was going insane over this guy that she just saw yesterday!

A sting contaminated her knees, and she started to cry more. She slowly stood up and limped to a bench, and hugged her bleeding knees, they stung like hell. She hurt so much right now, and she wanted to scream.

Maybe now was that time, to get up and run, run to the woods, run to him, thank him for saving her the other day. She got up and wobbled a bit, but she was able to run, ignoring the soaring pain burning throughout her knees.

"Watch that girl run," Ami said, crossing her arms. "Where is she running to," Tenten said. "The woods, trying to get Ami's man of course," Yuri said. "Should we torture her," Ino said. They nodded and followed her.

Sakura arrived at the woods, walking around the woods and tripped on a piece of log. She let out a moan from the pain; it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. She slowly got up, her skin was shaking, and she was so scared when she was alone in the woods. Memories of yesterday's meeting with Ami struck her hard; shock was taking all the energy out of her.

She looked down a hill, and walked over to a tree, holding tightly onto the tree. "…That is a long way down there," Sakura murmured. She felt a hand come into contact with her back, her eyes widen and she stumbled over and rolled down the hill, getting cuts and bruises. She let out a cry as her head came into contact with the gate.

She curled up and started crying as blood oozed from her pink hair; it was a mixture of pink and red throughout her hair. Crickets hummed and whistled as silence became of the woods, a breeze followed through.

Nothing had happened, nothing…Sakura rose her head up, and her clothes had stains of blood marks and tears. No one was around,, she was so frightened. It was a horrid moment, to be alone, in the woods, waiting for a boy to pop up that hasn't for even some time.

Her hands clutched onto the gate as the boy would have done once she heard wolves howl. _Someone please, come…I don't want to be coyote or wolf chow. _Tears built up again, but only a minimum.

Mental exhaustion has token upon her body, she thought that she wouldn't be able to make it back home. Her vision blurred and she lied down non voluntary and went unconscious.

XxX

A shackled noise repeatedly bolted through Sakura's sleep, her eyes couldn't help, but slowly open. A pissed off look lied upon the boys face, that sat across from her, the gate that separate them reflected the sun off it. Slowly sitting up, Sakura opened her mouth, but the boy said, "Go."

"Why?" Sakura leaned over, "I came here…to see you." "I don't care, go," the boy growled, he stood up and turned walking away. "Wait! I wanted to say thank you," Sakura shouted, "Please don't go!" Sakura grasped the gate with her hands, she softly said, "…I don't want to be hated."

"…I don't hate you," the boy muttered. Emerald eyes shot over to the boys back, the boy turned and looked at Sakura. "Just go for your sake…" "No! I don't want to…" Sakura trailed off, "…Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I can't have contact with anyone pass those gates," the boy said. "…My name is Sakura…" Sakura said. "…Why would you come back," the boy said, ignoring Sakura saying her name. "…I don't know…" Sakura whispered.

"You told someone about me, didn't you," the boy grunted. "…Well…Ami already knew…and I told Iruka-sensei…but…" The boy interrupted Sakura and snapped, "That is why you can't be here!" "…I-I didn't know…I won't tell anyone about you…I-I promise," Sakura said.

"Those girls…why were you with them before," the raven hair boy asked. "Well…they said they be my friend…and so we met up here…" Sakura said.

"Some friends," the boy scoffed. "…Gomenasai," Sakura whispered. Turning, the boy said, "Stop with the apology…it is annoying like you." Sakura straighten up, as tears began to form together and she mumbled, "…I just…wanted to know you…"

"Know me?" The boy walked up to the gates, and said, "Why should I tell you about myself, it doesn't concern you in any way…stop the crying as well, it is pathetic." Sakura looked up at the boy; her tears just seem to vanish after he said that.

"What is your name at least…" Sakura whispered. After a long pause, the boy finally spoke, "…Uchiha Sasuke." Nodding her head slowly a smiled form, slowly Sakura stood up. "See you tomorrow!" Sakura turned and ran up the hill, and disappeared at the top.

"…Annoying…" Sasuke said, with a growl, he turned, and looked back over his shoulder at the hill. "…Watch your step…." Sasuke continued on to a path.

* * *

TBC

----

Just to let you all know, this is starting off at the past, so that way you could understand the fanfiction, when I switch to the present.  
About two more chapters of the past, simple as that, more fanfics on the way : )


End file.
